


First Meeting

by AcceleOrder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, Reincarnation, kind of cute, pure and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with a hint of reincarnation. Jean aids Marco in a fight because he heard a voice. Their first meeting in this modern world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi jeanmarco ftw I want a simple pure relationship out of this otp <33

Jean ran. He ran with all his might. There wasn't any reason behind his action; it was just a gut feeling. Somewhere deep in this alley, someone awaited him. That person was calling out to him.

"...!"

A fighting scene unfolded before him. Three third years against a single first year from his high school. The first year looked like a bookworm, with gentle eyes and freckles on both sides of his cheeks, but he was fighting back like he was born for the sake of it. 

Even so, 3V1? It totally went against his principles.

Jean was moving before his mind registered his movements. He was part of the fight within a second, beating up the wide eyed seniors. He didn't really care about the consequences; he didn't think he could get any more detention than promised from the discipline master that week anyways. 

"I think... they... won't... chase us this far..."

Jean and the freckle cheeked boy were panting by the time they stopped running. After delivering a hard blow to the boss's stomach, he had pulled him without giving it so much as a thought and ran. They had ended up by the riverbed three bus stops away from the area they were in earlier.

"Thanks, Jean," the boy huffed out. His voice was surprisingly rough but gentle. Jean was taken aback.

"You know me?" He blurted out before he could hold himself back.

The boy blinked are him before snorting out a quiet chuckle. Jean flushed. "W-what?" He demanded.

"You should remember your classmates' faces!"

Jean was only half listening, though. Something about this boy's smile charmed him. It was a nostalgic feeling, as though he'd been wanting to see this expression for a long time.

All of the sudden, the two were bursting out in hysterical sounding laughter by the riverbed. It was a good feeling, Jean thought. 

"Come to think of it, how did you manage to find me? People don't usually notice those kind of places," the boy wondered aloud after they calmed down. 

Jean gave it some thought before answering. When he did, his gaze seemed far; much further than the horizon of the setting sun.

"Well... don't laugh. Somehow, I just knew it. It was as though someone was calling out to me..."

"Is that so...?"

Before they could exchange any more words, it begun to rain. It started out as a light drizzle, but before long, the rain was pouring down hard like needles against their skin.

"Hey!" Jean shouted over the rain as he picked up his pace, the boy close behind him. He was following without knowing why. Something about Jean felt right to him; he might as well have been breathing the words "I'm trustworthy!".

"Yeah?" He shouted his reply.

"Doesn't seem like the rain's stopping any time soon. My house's close by; wanna stop by?"

The boy's reply was instant and without hesitation. 

"If you'll have me, Jean!"

Jean, upon hearing the answer, turned around to beam at him.

"Come to think of it, what's your name?"

The boy was baffled for the second time that day. But, as he said his name, he was smiling too.

"Marco. Just Marco."

"Nice to meet you, Marco! I'm Jean! Just Jean!" He imitated Marco's face and they laughed, their voices drowned out by the fresh smelling rain.

Little did Jean know that the voice did belong to Marco, and that they had been calling out to each other for 16 years...

**Author's Note:**

> A very general story. Let their love blossom on their own~


End file.
